Becoming Bella Cullen
by HJ-CULLEN
Summary: I suck at summary's so read introduction chap. I swear its good i'm already been working on the next chapter.give me your opinion:
1. introduction

_Becoming Bella Cullen._

_Introduction_

_What if your dreams come true... that's what happens to Haley, Jane and Brenda._

_Haley has always dreaming of being Bella, Jane and Brenda as Leah and Alice_

_But this is really going to happen on a beautiful night.... it's what they want for a really long time._

_More info_

_Renesmee will be around 18 years old (frozen in age of course) in this story Jacob never imprinted on her but fell normally in love with her, she isn't Bella and Edwards's daughter but she will be Edwards's twin sister who was also turned by Carlisle at the same time with Edward._

_In this story Rosalie will also have a little girl her name will be Rosamee named after Rosalie, Alice and Esmee_

_Rachel does not excist in this story and Paul will imprint on someone else, Quil is a little dumb in this story_

_The story will mostly be in Bella P.O.V. (Haley)_


	2. Meeting my family

___Chapter 1 meeting my family_

___P.O.V Haley_

_I lay in bed thinking of Brenda and Jane, we just looked twilight for the millionth time. It's the coolest story ever, about vampires and werewolves. I wished that my live had been so excited as there's... Was my last thought when I fall asleep._

___I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in a large bed with my clothes on, everything around me was white. I knew this was wrong this wasn't my room and not my bed. I looked around me and got out of bed. I had a weird burning sensation in my throat, I didn't know what it was. Then I saw myself in the mirror with a very white skin and golden eyes, I also felt very strong. I was surprised I looked beautiful._

___When I searched the room for anything that was mine somebody knocked on the door. I didn't know what to do so I just said "Yes come in" he opened the door. "Finally you're done reading I was waiting for you" he said with a smile on his face. O my this was Edward Cullen!!! Wait this means I'm in TWILIGHT!!_

___I just stood there frozen, it was really him "I'm coming right away" I just said with a face not being able to be described. "Are you alright sweetie" Edward said. "Yeah I'm fine "I said quickly. "I m coming ok… " "Alright, you look beautiful" he said._

___He closed the door and I was still looking at it when I thought; I'm dreaming this can't be true. So I looked around and found my walk in closet. I was in shock I had never seen a closet bigger than this. But I didn't think about that long, I just grabbed a jeans and a shirt then I looked in the mirror again and thought, this was really Alice her work. I laughed in myself and opened the door._

___When I opened the door I was in a large hallway and found the stairs. I walked down the stairs where I saw Emmet with a little girl in his arm. "Look honey there is auntie Bella" I look at her and smiled I knew this was a child of Rosalie and Emmet, I was so happy for them. ._

_"__Auntie____ Bella look what I can do" she said to me, she jumps out of Emmet arms and grabs the couch and put it above her head. "My little girl" Emmet said laughing. I laughed too and I heard Rosalie say "Rosamee Cullen put that down", Rosamee that was her name. She was obviously named after Alice, Rosalie and Esmee._

_"__There she is.., finally" said a face who just looked like Edward, the same bronze hair and of course beautiful. "Don't talk like that to my wife, Renesmee" Edward said to her with a face that was just too sweet._

_"__I didn't want to upset my brothers girl sorry, it was just a joke Bella knows that". Renesmee said with a laugh. So it was his ____twin ____sister "it doesn't matter Edward, I can handle a joke" I said looking at him. He walked towards me laughing, kisses me on my forehead and puts his arm around me. I can get used to that I thought.  
_

___On that moment Carlisle and Esmee walked into the room with somebody I didn't know. "Tanya wants to grab a meal Emmet and Rosalie are you going with her?" Carlisle said calm." Yeah I'm very thirsty" Emmet said" let's go to Canada I want some bears" he stated with a humorous expression on his face. Rosalie looked at Emmet with an angry face. "What" he says acting like he's innocent._

_"__Let Emmet go, I'll stay here for Rosamee" Rosalie said still looking at Emmet.  
" Alice and Esmee can do that" Emmet stated. "Yes I will look after her" Esmee said with a smile. "Alright then, if you want" said Rosalie, she was looking at Edward and he nodded, of course I didn't know what it meant but I would ask Edward later. "Mommy you can go, don't worry granny and I will have fun, I'll see you later ok" Rosamee said with her pretty face._

___5 minutes later Rosalie, Emmet and Tanya left to go hunting.  
" so are we going also on a hunt Bella, your eyes are totally black now ?" Edward said looking at me "I want to go with Uncle Edward "Rosamee said with a begging face." No you're not going with them Rosamee, aunt and uncle will go alone" Esmee said with ____a stated head, Rosamee still looked at me begging. I laughed "I'm sorry sweetie you must stay here, next time ok" I said looking at her. "Let's go then" Edward said_

___We walked out the door hand in hand and began to ran, I began to wonder how I was gonna do this and how I was gonna hunt but I kept that for me because this moment was too precious. "What would you like to eat sweetie" Edward said with a loving face."I don't know anything my throat is burning like hell" I said, Edward laughed "alright let's see, stop running then" Edward looked around when we stopped "a mountain lion?" He said "fine" I said. He was smiling "ok let's go then"._

___I smelted the fresh blood. I wanted to go faster and faster until Edward pult my arm "not so fast or you will scare him away" he said._

___It was really stupid of me that was a fact so I slowed down a little._

___And there he was lying in the shadow for some cooling down. Edward looked at me and nodded to the lion that this animal was mine, he was such a gentleman so I laughed a little too loud and so the lion looks up at us so I attacked._

___The lion grout and I was getting in my_ position___ I just did it automatically, I grabbed the animal and it was struggling and was on a way yelling. _

___I just set my teeth in his neck and sucked the blood out of him. It felt good and was feeling stronger every second._

_I stopped because there was no blood left and also because Edward said"are you ok Bella, you're eating very strange, and you're al bloody?" I looked at him and then on my jeans and shirt he was right, what did I do wrong?. "I'm fine but... But … how.. I just…"_

___Edward walked towards me and _He placed his finger under my chin so I had to look. "Silly Bella "I looked back, his face was getting closer.

What should I do now, kiss him back? But I couldn't …not YET. "Edward you better..

Not "I said "why not? I can kiss my beautiful wife can I?" he said

"No that's not what I mean… I just… I'm all bloody I don't want you to kiss me when I'm like this". He looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"Yes you're probably right "he said and laughed "let's go home and change".

We ran back and within 5 seconds we were back at the Cullen's house.

"I'll just get changed than ok?" I said towards him

"Yes but don't be long or Alice will come and help you" he laughed

I laughed back. I will run around the house, I thought, so no one can see me in this.

___When I was back in my room, I thought about my action. This is the last time that something like this is going to happen _I told myself, I have to be careful next time.

___I heard a conversation go on downstairs apparently it was about me "you really should have seen Bella she was under the blood it was a work of art "Renesmee laughed._

_"__Don't talk like that Renesmee" Edward said "maybe she just has a bad day? , and you shouldn't have touched me to see what happened" Edward said more angrier " Edward is right, she has just a bad day" I heard another voice say._

___I just wished I could kiss him but I had to change and ____I just knew on that moment that this was going to be the best dream ever and I wished I would never wake up…._


End file.
